Written in the stars
by katja.kopussar
Summary: This story is following the relationship between Bellamy and Clarke and all their friend. Bellamy and Clarke trust each other and they start to well kind of dating. But there all other problems in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**I got an idea for a new story so here it is .**

* * *

She saved his life, she trusted him. She even loved him. Who thought that all that could disseapear just in a second. Why her. Everything was wrong in her life. Her mom got her dad flouted. Probably everybody in the camp wanted her dead. Her best friend Wells is dead because of a little kid that was just trying to slay her demons. Her world turned upside down in just a few days.

''Princess! It's time to go back to camp.'' said a voice behind her. She knew it was Bellamy. The only person she could really trust right now and that was weird. She got up without questioning. She passed him and he followed her. ''Something wrong princess?'' asked Bellamy not sure if he would get an answer but she stopped walking, turned around and almost scream at him. '' I don't know you tell me. I thought he liked me but I guess I was wrong. He has a girlfriend and he didn't told me about her. My best friend died because some little kid just wanted to slay her demons... My mom ... she got my dad flouted. Because of her my dad is dead. I'm stuck here with bunch of people that I barely know and half of them want me dead. I don't know what could possibly be wrong with that...'' said Clarke with tears in her eyes. Bellamy saw her pain, so he walked closer to her and hugged her. '' It's ok. Everything will turn out great. Don't you know even a star needs dark to shine.'' said Bellamy. Clarke couldn't believe that he just seed that, so she smiled at him. '' Is that a smile princess? I'm I making you laugh?'' Bellamy started to tickling her and she laughed even harder. '' Bellamy stop it ...'' said Clarke, still laughing.

Octavia was dancing with butterflies and she heard Clarke laughing. She followed her voice and saw Bellamy tickling Clarke. She just smiled and walked back to camp.

Bellamy and Clarke came back to camp and they were both feeling better. They were both smiling. He went with her to her tent. '' Princess if you need anything or just someone to talk to, you know where to find me.'' said Bellamy. She went in her tent and he went a round the camp and check if everything was at it's place. Most of the people were already sleeping. Only guards and few kids were still awake and talking by the fire.

He went to his tent and found Octavia in sitting in his bed smiling at him. ''Why are you in a good mood sis?'' said Bellamy smiling back at her. '' Ouu nothing. I was in the forest playing with butterflies, when I suddenly heard Clarke laughing. I followed the voice and what I saw. It was you and your princess. You were tickling her and she didn't mind. Above all of that I looked at my brothers face and he had his 'i care about you and i will never let you go' look on his face. But it was probably nothing... right ?'' she smiled again she know she was teasing him. After that she left his tent.

Bellamy lay in his bed and smiled for no reason. he was in a good mood. Than he thought about what she said. She was right he did care about Clarke. She was his light in this dark and dangerous Earth. He fall a sleep fast that night, because he knew that his princess was save.

Clarke couldn't sleep that night. Every time she closed and eye she saw her dad got flouted or Wells dead body. She got up and went outside. She went in the drop ship. Surprisingly it was totally empty. She cleaned all medical supplies and got all in order. When she moved the knifes one of them slipped and cut her hand really badly. She was starting to look for the bandages, but she couldn't find them. She started freaking out, she was in panic. She was losing a lot of blood so she took her shirt of and put it on her bleeding hand. She felt like she's gonna passed out. She started crying and screaming. She made a really big mess. She didn't stop she had to find the bandages to help herself. She keep seeing her dad getting flouted and that's why she sat down in a corner. She lost it. Her life turned it to mess and she still couldn't believe that her best friend was dead. The only person she really trusted was dead. She started crying and screaming. '' Why me! Why mom how could you do this to dad!'' She stood up again and started cleaning what she done. she still hasn't stopped crying and screaming.

Everybody was starting to coming closer to the drop ship wondering what the hell is happening. Yet nobody was brave and entered the drop ship. Octavia woke up Bellamy and told him what was going on. He quickly got out of bed and without his shirt went outside and started to calm people down. He entered the drop ship and everybody outside became really quite.

Bellamy was shocked when he saw Clarke without shirt running a round and crying. '' Clarke, please calm down.'' said Bellamy and quickly grabbed her hand. '' Please just calm down. Please sit down.'' said Bellamy and helped Clarke get on the table. ''What is that?'' he said and took her bleeding hand in his. He removed her shirt away and looked at her really bad hurt and bleeding hand. '' Clarke look at me. Tell me what do I need to do?'' she could here his voice shaking. ''You'll need help'' said Clarke. She knew he won't be able to help her by himself. She was really in a bad shape. She lost a lot of blood and she was barely awake.

Bellamy walked out and everybody was watching him. '' Octavia come inside with me I need you're help. Miller bring me a blanket.'' said Bellamy and went back inside. Everybody could saw that something wasn't right.

''Clarke?'' said Octavia seeing Clarke shirtless and when she came closer she saw her bleeding arm. '' Octavia will help me. That's ok right ?'' asked Bellamy and Clarke nodded. '' You... need to...w-wash your hands and my hand.'' said Clarke. Miller came inside with blanket and he was shocked when he saw Clarke sitting half naked on the table and Bellamy didn't mind. ''Put the blanket a round her'' said Bellamy and Miller did as he said and left. '' What now?'' Clarke was starting to close her eyes ''No don't do that, please Clarke , don't fall a sleep.'' said Bellamy. '' Sew it'' seed Clarke '' You have to sew up the scratch.'' Bellamy couldn't believe that she just said that. '' Move I will do it'' said Octavia when she saw Bellamy scared. Octavia started to sew up a wound and Bellamy set down right next to Clarke. He was holding her hand and she lean on his shoulder.

When Octavia finished Clarke was barely awake. '' Take her to you're tent and take care of her. I 'll clean a round here.'' said Octavia and for the first time Bellamy did as she said. When he came outside with Clarke everybody was shocked. '' Miller help me get her in my tent.'' said Bellamy and Miller helped. When they came in the tent they putted her in his bed and Miller left.

Clarke was laying on his bed, showing him to come lay next to her. When he lay down she putted her head on his chest. '' Thank you'' said Clarke. ''Don't worry.'' he replayed. '' I'm sorry'' said Clarke looking him in his eyes. '' For what? We will all eventually broke down. We can't survive here without ups and downs. That's why we need to have someone to trust... I don't know what I would do if I lost you ..'' said Bellamy and came closer to Clarke. Their noses were touching and than he kissed her. It was nothing like kiss with Finn. It was warm and quick kiss. She felt save with him and she never wanted to move away from where she was right now.

They both fall a sleep really quickly. Bellamy knew that his princess was save and that nothing is going to change what they were feeling right now, not even that stupid spacewalker. She was his princess and only his.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. I had fun writing this chapter and I can't wait to write the second one. Review please and let me know what do you think.**

**Sorry for my miss spelling I hope it's ok now :) Thanks for all reviews.**

**Love Katja **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**I'm really glad that you like my fanfiction about Bellamy and Clarke.**

* * *

It was late in the morning when Clarke woke up. She was alone in Bellamy's tent. She was still in pain. She looked at her arm an looked at the wound that Octavia sew up. She knew that she was feeling better. Yesterday was in past and it was time to start over. She got out of bed and walked a round the tent. She didn't want to go outside. Probably everyone saw her brake down yesterday. She didn't want to deal with all their looks looking at her like she's some kind a freak.

'' What do you think you're doing ?'' said Octavia when she came in Bellamy's tent to check up on her. '' You have to rest. Lay back down.'' said Octavia. ''No. I'm feeling much better and I have to get out and in to the drop ship. I have patients waiting for me.'' said Clarke and already almost went out of the tent. ''No you're not going anywhere. Octavia is right, you have to rest. '' Clarke stopped when she heard Bellamy's voice. Bellamy entered his tent and his eyes meet her's.

''Bellamy I really have to go at least for a short walk.'' said Clarke looking at him with her begging eyes. She felt his eyes all over her body. She felt save when he was a round. '' Ok. But I will go with you.'' said Bellamy and gave Clarke one of his shirts, because her's still had blood marks all over it. Then they left the tent.

She was prepared for everything that's going to happened. Wait ... nobody was looking at her... It was like yesterday didn't even happened. ''Bellamy.'' said Miller walking to them. '' The wall on the left side of the camp in a little rusty. I was hoping that me and some guys went outside and get some more wood and fix it.'' said Miller. ''Yes that is a great idea. Do it.'' said Bellamy. '' Hay Clarke! How are you feeling?'' said Miller and looked at Bellamy hoping he did the right thing asking her. '' I'm fine. Better then yesterday. Thanks for asking.'' replied Clarke. Bellamy saw Finn looking at Clarke so he looked at him with his ' look at her again and you will lose you're head' look.

''Bellamy can we go now. I really want to just get away from here.'' said Clarke looking at him with her warm eyes. ''Ok. Let's go. ''. When they left, everybody became curious about what is going on between them. Some of girls and Finn, Jasper and Monty and of course Raven sneaked out and followed them.

Bellamy and Clarke went to the river. '' Thank you for yesterday'' said Clarke and looked at Bellamy. When they eyes meet there was no doubt what they were feeling for each other.

''What are they talking?'' said on of the girls hiding behind the tree. '' I don't know. '' said Finn looking at Clarke. Raven was looking at Finn with sad eyes wishing that he would look at her like he looked at Clarke.

'' About yesterday... I meant every word I said'' said Bellamy and make a step closer to her. '' I know. It's funny because I can tell when you're laying and when you're telling the truth. '' Clarke smiled at Bellamy. '' So if I tell you that I really care about you, would you believe me ?'' asked Bellamy smiling back. '' Yes I believe you. ... Because I care about you too. '' said Clarke ans step closer to him. Their bodies were touching and she could fell his warm body touching hers. She putted her hand on his body and looked at his six packs. ''Like what you see'' said Bellamy playing with her. '' I don't know you tell me.'' replied Clarke. She stepped on her toes and lift herself closer to his lips. She kissed him and moved away. Bellamy looked at her whit his loving eyes. He put his strong hand a round her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her. She melted in to him and she knew that he melted in to her. She could feel his hand going over her hair. She putted her hand on his neck and pulled him closer.

'' What the hell ?'' said one of the girls that slept with Bellamy many times. '' I slept with him life ten times and he never looked at me like that.'' They heard anger in her voice. Everyone following them were really shocked when they saw them kissing. They didn't let go of each other for like fifteen minutes.

Finn moved and by accident steeped on branch that snapped. Bellamy and Clarke stopped kissing and looked a round. '' It looks that we have audience'' said Bellamy to Clarke. '' We should get back.'' he said and gave her his hand. They were going back to camp holding hands. And Bellamy didn't care who saw them. 'the audience' didn't move for five minutes. They still didn't believe what they saw. The y just head back to camp.

When Bellamy and Clarke came in the camp holding hands everybody looked at them. ''Amm Bellamy, you can let go of my hand now.'' Clarke whisper to him. '' Now why would I do that **my **princess.'' said Bellamy smiling at her. He puled her closer to him and kissed her in front of everyone. She couldn't believe it. But she liked him no she loved him s she kissed him back. When their 'audience' came back Bellamy looked a round and said '' Clarke is with me now. Anyone touches her will lose a head.'' Clarke started laughing '' My rebel leader. '' she said. He looked at her and kissed her again this time with more passion.

She was his and he didn't care what any one thought. She was **his **brave princess and he was **her's **rebel leader.

* * *

**This chapter is a little bit short. Sorry 'bout that. I hope you like it. I had fun writing it. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I'm already writing it. Please review I love reading you're reviews. Sorry if there is any spealing errors. Next chapter coming soon.**

**Love Katja **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

* * *

''Pssst...Clarke'' said the voice. Clarke woke up and wondered who made her woke up from sweet dreams. '' Who is this?'' said Clarke and wanted to lay back down on Bellamy's chest. ''It's me Finn we really need to talk. Could you please come out for a sec. '' said Finn. Great what does he want now thought Clarke. When she came out Finn look at her like she was a freak. ''Is something wrong Finn?'' asked Clarke wanting to know what was wrong. '' You have Bellamy's t-shirt on yourself. You know that right?'' Finn was upset with Clarke. ''What do you want Finn. I really don't have time for this. If you need an advice you can ask Raven. I'm pretty sure that she's already looking for you.'' said Clarke and went back to Bellamy's tent well from now on their tent. ''Clarke wait'' said Finn when he came inside the tent looking for her. '' Finn leave or I will wake up Bellamy and then well we all know you two don't get along. It's better for you to just leave.'' said Clarke laying back down. ''Do you even hear yourself Clarke. You know that Bellamy is only using you.'' said Finn. Bellamy heard a noise and woke up, but he didn't move. '' He's a jerk you know it. What he said before. Do you really thing that you're his girlfriend. I don't think so. You and me we have something special and you know it.'' Bellamy almost lifted up when Clarke said ''He is not a jerk. I like him. I know you're not happy that I care about him , but you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do. I love him and I trust him. Finn just leave. I'm serious. I'm gonna wake him up if you don't.'' Finn was shocked and left the tent. Clarke lay back on Bellamy's chest and he hugged her. She knew he heard what she said so she just smiled and fell a sleep again.

It was early in the morning when she felt Bellamy's eyes watching her sleep. '' You know it's rude to stare at people when they sleep.'' said Clarke and looked at him in his eyes. ''I know that but you look so calm when you sleep.'' said Bellamy and came closer to her. suddenly she felt his lips on her's. She could fall his arms going under her actually his shirt. She putted her hands around him and hugged him. They were kissing and they forgot about everything. It was like they were the only two people in the world. Bellamy started kissing her neck and then returned to her lips. '' I like you're t-shirt princess.'' said Bellamy catching his breath. Clarke just smiled. '' Thanks. I hope you don't mind but I kind of like it too.'' said Clarke and kissed him again. Their kiss was full of passion and surprisingly it was so soft and they didn't want to move away from each other.

''Bellamy I need to talk to you.'' said Miller and entered the tent. After him entered some guys. '' Ouuu.. I'm so sorry should I come later. '' said Miller when he saw Bellamy and Clarke kissing. '' No it's ok. What do you got.'' said Bellamy and stood up. Clarke lifted herself out of bed and putted her pants on. '' Hey Clarke'' said Miller making the situation more awkward. ''Hey Miller what's up?'' said Clarke smiling at him. She walked to Bellamy kissed him for the last time and said. '' I'm just gonna go. I see you boys have a lot to talk to.'' and then she left the tent.

'' Bellamy people are asking me what is going on between you and Clarke. I know that it's non of my concern, but...'' said Miller hoping that Bellamy wasn't mad. ''Just tell them that she is my girl now and what is going on between us in non of their concern.'' said Bellamy ''Anything else.''. ''Yea me and this guys will go out to get more water. '' said Miller and went out of his tent. Bellamy dressed up and went looking for Clarke.

* * *

Clarke went for a walk in the woods. '' Ok you can stop following me now.'' said Clarke and turned a round. She was hoping that she would see Bellamy but no behind her was Finn. '' What the hell Finn. Why are you following me?'' said Clarke. ''We need to finish the conversation we started last night.'' said Finn. '' Finn we have nothing to talk about. Please leave me along.'' said Clarke. '' No Clarke you're making a mistake. Trusting Bellamy is wrong.'' said Finn.

When Bellamy heard Finn talking trash to Clarke he ran over there and pushed him away from her. '' You have no right to talk to her like that.'' said Bellamy and pushed Clarke behind him. ''Would you look at this Bellamy is protecting his princess. That what you wanted all along, didn't you Clarke. Having someone to protect you. Well news flash. When our people come down he will be dead.'' said Finn. That was when Bellamy hit him with his fist right in his face.

No. Thought Clarke but she knew he was asking for it. It was his fault that Bellamy hit him. If he leave her along this wouldn't happened. ''Bell... he's not worth it.'' said Clarke and make him look at her. Bellamy stopped and let Finn go. ''Sorry...'' said Bellamy '' I...I got carried away.''. ''It's not you're fault. He was asking for it. Beside... I wanted to do this since I found out he had a girlfriend.'' smiled Clarke. That was when Bellamy lean over her and kissed her. ''We should get back.'' said Bellamy and they head back to camp.

When they came back to camp Raven came to Clarke and slap her. ''What the hell Raven?'' asked Bellamy. ''You will have to ask youre girlfriend.'' said Raven angry looking at Clarke. '' Ok. What have I done.'' asked Clarke that had no idea what was going on. ''O don't play dumb with me. Finn told me how you kissed him and then youre boyfriend here punch him for something he didn't do. Why Clarke... do you really have to have every boy checking you out...?'' said Raven. ''Raven ... you got it all wrong. Finn followed me into the woods and keep telling me that Bell isn't the right guy for me. And **HE DIDN'T KISSED ME AND I DIDN'T KISSED HIM**.'' said Clarke. ''Finn come out and tell them the truth!'' yeald Clarke. ''You know what. I don't care what Finn told you but we didn't kiss!'' Clarke turned a round and said '' If I kissed Finn you can banish me from this camp. I'm gonna spend this night outside alone. Got it Bell?''

''Clarke what about the grounders. You can get killed.'' said Bellamy.

''I will come back when Finn tels the truth.'' said Clarke and grabed few stuff and left the camp.

Everybody was looking after her but she didn't mind. She knew that she had to get away from this crap at least for one night. If Finn wanted to play that game, yhe will be starting in it. She knew how to care after herself. But the problem was that they didn't know how to care after themselfs.

* * *

Clarke in to the woods looking for the best place to sleep and she found a little waterfall. She sit down by the rock and took her notebook and started drawing. It got dark soon so she went around and found a stick and put on a fire. Everything a round her was quite and she like it. She started drawing when she heard a noice. ''Who's there?'' she asked carfully. She didn't expected and answer but she got one. '' It's Murphy.'' he said and came closer. ''Don't worry Clarke I won't hurt you.'' said Murphy and sit next to her. '' You're hurt. Let me help you.'' said Clarke and cleaned him. '' Thank you.'' said Murphy. ''So you and Bellamy huh ?''

'' Yea... I like him he 's a great guy.''

'' Why are you here ?''

'' I banished myself. ''

'' Has this any to do with Bellamy punching Finn this afternoon?''

'' Yea , Finn told everyone I kissed him so now Raven is mad at me. He is a jerk... Wait how did you know about that?''

'' I saw it. I was hidding behind the tree.''

They were talking about how did Murphy survive all this days along in the woods and how are things going on in camp. They soon fell a sleep.

* * *

**This is all guys. I hope you like it. I will post as soon as I can. Please review and give me some ideas.**

**P.S. There will be nothing going on between Clarke and Murphy. She will just help him. **

**Love Katja**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

When Clarke woke up Murphy was nowhere to be found. She knew that Finn hated her because he saw that she let Bellamy hit him. But it was wrong of her to just leave the camp. She was hungry and she wasn't a good hunter. She knew that she will have to return to camp and yet she felt safe. Wait what...She was in the middle of the forest and she felt save. She quickly got up and looked a round. There was no one there. She quest that she just liked being alone in peace for once.

'' Good you're up. Now don't just stand there and help me make a fire. We can't eat this bunny like that.'' said Bellamy. What since when was Bellamy here. She looked confused. ''Bellamy what the hell are you doing here?'' asked Clarke. ''Well after you ran away last night I followed you and saw Murphy with you. I was walking a round you making sure that you stay safe and yet I didn't even care that Murphy was with you... Wird right. This Earth is really changing us.'' said Bellamy and smiled at her. For once in her like she smiled back.

When they finish eating poor bunny Bellamy stood up and took his shirt of. '' Coming princess.'' said Bellamy and went into a water . Clarke followed him and took her clothes of. She run into the water wearing only her underwear. She went under a waterfall and started to smile. Bellamy stare at her for a few moments and then he pulled her away from waterfall and into his hug. He looked at her eyes and just couldn't resist. He leaned down and kissed her. She wasn't supressed she wanted that kiss since she woke up. She didn't pull away. When the kiss was over they stood so close and they didn't move , they just looked at each other and hopped that this moment never fades away.

'' I lo- ... '' said Bellamy but he stopped. He just couldn't say it. He knew that if he did she might not say it back. He was scared that if he said it... '' I love you '' said Clarke back. Bellamy stopped breathing for a few moments. She just said it. He wanted her to say those words. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't ready for this. She saw him so she lifted her self closer to him and kissed him. '' I know...you don't need to say it '' said Clarke and want out of the water.

'' Clarke you need to come back. I ... I mean we need you. '' said Bellamy and hopped that she didn't hear the I in his sentence.

'' Bellamy I... ok. But you will be with me ok. I just don't know how to handle seeing Raven or Finn. ''

'' I will.'' said Bellamy and hold her hand. They dressed back and head back to camp.

When Bellamy entered the camp everybody looked at him. He was empty handed. '' No luck today Bellamy?'' asked Miller. Bellamy turned back and saw that Clarke wasn't behind him. He want out of the camp and took her hand and kissed her. He wanted to show her that from now one she is the most important person in his life...well beside Octavia of course.

They both entered the camp and everybody was quite. '' Clarke you're back...and you two are holding hands...ok... I'm just gonna...aaammm...look a butterfly.'' said Octavia and went away because everything was just so awkward.

'' Clarke is back. We all need her. So... If you guys have any thing to say to her... I mean you need her to heal you... Well a bad news it will have to wait.'' said Bellamy and kissed her. ''Follow me'' smiled Bellamy and lead her to his tent.

''Bellamy I can't... I can't be here. I can't face Raven and Finn. it's to painful.'' said Clarke looking at him. '' Sometimes we have to show people that we don't break so easily.'' smiled Bellamy and kissed her. She felt how her pain was dispersing and how good it felt to feel safe again. Clarke took her shirt and Bellamy helped her. They were doing it. But then Raven came into the tent. '' Why are you here? '' said Raven followed by Finn. '' I'm here because people here need me Raven.'' said Clarke and looked at Finn. '' Why did you lie ... just...'' said Clarke and left the tent.

'' Who needs me can come to the drop ship and I will help.'' said Clarke walking to a drop ship. She knew she had to forget the past and just look forward. It didn't pass five minutes when the line was really long and Clarke had hands full of work. She was happy that the people needed her and not just because they broke something, but because they cared about her.

It was getting late and Clarke was just finishing up. She felt weird, like she...like she ... she... She ran out of the drop ship into the woods and trow up. But why? She just sat down for a second and think why did she trow up. Because she didn't found a great reason, she went back to camp. ''Everything ok princess?'' asked Bellamy looking at her with his caring eyes. '' Yes Bell. Everything is ok.'' said Clake. He knew she was lieing, but he didn't want her to get upset so he just played along. '' Then ok. Come with me. You need to rest, we have a big day tomorrow.'' said Bellamy and lead her to his, well from now on their tent.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Clarke felt weird. She felt like she's gonna trow up. She got up really quickly and ran into the woods. But this time Bellamy followed her. He saw her trow up. She was crying because she didn't know what was wrong with her. She calm down and started laugh, yet she didn't know why but something was really wrong. Bellamy came closer to her and stared at her as she looked at him. '' Something isn't right .'' said Bellamy '' Why didn't you tell me that you didn't felt well?''

''I'm sorry, but I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I just don't feel right. Was it something I ate? Or... look I don't know. We better get back'' replied Clarke and kissed him. He knew there was something else to this story but he didn't want to... well it was really complicated.

Morning came and Clarke woke up early than usually. She went outside and went looking for Octavia. She didn't find her anywhere in the camp so she went outside. She wanted her help. She wanted her to help her figure out what is wrong with her. She was walking a round the forest and she got lost. She was so stupid. How could she get lost in these woods. She's been walking a round the forest for like an hour so she could be far away from camp. She had to trow up again. But when she did, she wasn't carefull and she didn't saw Anya and her grounders a round her. They tied her up and bring her to their camp or was it village. What ever, that is not the point. She was tied up and she was sick.

''Would you look at that?'' said Anya and talked to her grounders. Clarke was scared and she started to scream. Anya ran to her and put a blanket around her mouth.

Octavia heard Clarke screams and ran to tell Bellamy.

''Bell... It's Clarke.'' said Octavia screaming around the camp. Everyone came out side and listen to her. '' What's wrong with my princess?'' said Bellamy totally ignoring the looks every one gave him when he called her like that. '' The grounders. I thing they got Clarke.'' said Octavia. Bellamy was really scared. He grabbed a gun and so did a couple of guys even Finn. They went outside looking for his princess.

* * *

'' Now we got what we need.'' said Anya. '' mmmmhmmamshmsmmhm ...'' Clarke was trying to say something so Anya took the blanket off. '' You will never kill us. Go a head kill me, but there will be people coming to look for me. People I care about. Can you just let me go and we can talk about everything that happened.'' said Clarke but when Anya turned away Clarke screamed. '' Bellamy help me!'' Anya turned back and put a blanket back on her mought. '' Don't ever do that again. We caught you because you are special for them. We've been watching you for weeks now and we know that you think your sick. But no you are pregnant my dear.'' said Anya and Clarke was shocked. '' You didn't know, did you?'' said Anya '' We caught you, because we know that by killing you we can or by taking you we can make them do what ever we want to. Cause they would like to see youre baby live. But now this is more interesting. They don't even know that you're pregnant. Not even you.'' laughs Anya and left her along.

It was impossible right ? Ooooo fuck Finn... no protection...art supplies store. From that moment forward she reader be dead than alive.

* * *

Bellamy heard her screams and they soon found the gorunderd village. Bellamy saw Clarke tied up on a tree. His heart stopped beating for a second.

'' Give her back !'' screamed Bellamy and entered the village. Anya came out with a smile on her face. '' Told you Clarke they would be coming here to get you. At least now I know who the father is.'' said Anya and looked at Bellamy. Clarke started to scream and cry. She didn't know what to do. She just moved around and try to untie herself. '' What the hell are you talking about?'' asked Bellamy. '' Ups sorry didn't know that your girlfriend didn't told you that she's pregnant.'' when Anya said those words Clarke set down on the ground and started crying. Bellamy looked at Anya with scared yet really brave eyes. '' I won't stop you. Go a head and take her. I don't mind.'' said Anya.

and that was all Clarke remembered before everything went black.

* * *

**I hope you like it. I had fun writing this chapter. Please review and let me know about my miss spealing things. I'm already writing chapter 5 and I hope you'll like it. **

_Love Katja_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Clarke woke up in tent. Bellamy's tent. Her head hurt and she bearly moved. She felt sick and she had to trow up, that's when she stood up and ran out of the tent passing Bellamy that just wanted to enter their tent. Bellamy ran after her and saw her trow up. ''Clarke...'' said Bellamy. He didn't know what to say. She started crying and didn't know what to do and that's why she ran into his arms. ''It's ok Clarke...'' said Bellamy and hugged her.

Octavia came closer to them. They all knew that people were watching them. She knew that this is gonna be hard. She wast ready to raise a baby, she was bearly keeping herself alive. '' Everything is gonna be ok my prin...'' said Bellamy and the next thing he notice was Clarke walking away from camp and him. '' Clarke!'' screamed Bellamy and was ready to follow her. '' No Bell... She needs to be alone right now.'' said Octavia and walk with him to camp.

''What am I doing I can't just let her go all alone in the woods. I have to go after her.'' said Bellamy but then he remembered that they never done it. The baby wasn't his. He looked a round all confused. His eyes stopped on Finn. '' You. This is all you're fault.'' said Bellamy and walked towards Finn. '' How is any of this my fault?'' asked Finn looking at Bellamy like he lost his mind. '' We didn't do it. But you two you done it, didn't you? '' said Bellamy and than Finn realised that Clarke never said anything about doing it with Bellamy. Finn was in shock he didn't know what to say so he just stand there.

'' Bell... Come with me. Let's go find Clarke. Finn you have to come along. '' said Octavia and both of the boys followed her. They went outside looking for Clarke.

* * *

Clarke was in the art supplies store. She was sitting on a couch and thinking about how her life will turn out now. She took a pencil in her hand and started drawing her fathers face. '' What would you say if I told you I was pregnant.'' said Clarke to a picture of her father, that she put on a wall. '' Please dad help me I need you!'' she screamed in tears. '' I can't do it by myself. I need help. I need you dad... What am I suppose to do... just give me a sign... please dad...'' she was looking at his picture. She gave up, but then something moved in her stomach. Was that...it was the best feeling she ever felt. She put her hands on her stomach and smiled. She didn't even notice Bellamy, Octavia and Finn coming in. ''Hello. Welcome to Earth. I'm Clarke. Your mum and I love you.'' That was the sweetest thing she ever said to anyone. There it was again and she laughed. She turned a round and her smile disappeared. ''Clarke..'' said Bellamy and looked at Finn. He showed him that it's ok. Finn came closer to Clarke and looked at her.

''Is it mine?'' asked Finn. He knew that this was stupid question but he had to know.

''No. It's not yours.'' said Clarke and looked at them like something was wrong.

''If it's not mine then who is it?'' asked Finn.

''Mine...'' said Bellamy and came closer to Clarke.

''...but you two never done it...you said it your self...'' said Finn really confused

'' I...we already done it... it was on unity day. We both got drunk and we woke up naked in my tent. We didn't wanna talk about and we didn't even know if anything happend. But it did. I'm sorry Clarke..'' said Bellamy and looked at Clarke.

''It's not your fault. Bell... it's ok.'' said Clarke '' I just need some time alone to think about what am I gonna do.'' Octavia and Finn already leaft. Bellamy looked at Clarke and said ''What ever you decide. I'm in this with you. I... I love you Clarke...'' he finaly said it. Clarke smiled and kissed him.

'' I already know what I'm gonna do.''said Clarke. '' I wanna keep it... I can't kill a living been. I have to keep it. He or she will be a first born child on Earth.'' Bellamy looked at her with a smile in his eyes.

'' I can't kill a child.'' said Bellamy and hug her. Baby moved again and now they both felt it. '' Was that...'' said Bellamy but Clarke interrupted him '' Yes, yes it was.''.

* * *

It was a new chapter in their lives. They decided to keep a baby. But there was another problem. Clarke's mum.

''Earth to the Ark. Earth to the Ark are you there?''

'' the Ark to Earth. This is Abby Griffin.''

''Mom.. I have to tell you something.'' said Clarke. She looked worried so her mom didn't replied right away.

'' Is something wrong sweety?'' asked Clarke's mom.

''No everything is just perfect mom. I just... I'm pregnant mom.'' said Clarke. Her mom didn't say anything but then after few minutes of staring at each other her mom spoke.

'' How long?'' asked her mom. Clarke hopped she wouldn't ask that but she answered. '' Two months...mom I'm sorry.''

''It's ok. I'm happy. Can I ask you who's the father?'' Clarke smiled and want outside and asked Bellamy to come in.

'' Mom this is Bellamy. You know him right?'' said Clarke hopping her mom wouldn't be mad.

'' Hello Bellamy. Clarke can you leave me and Bellamy along for a minute.'' said Abby. Clarke was really worried what is she gonna say to him, but she left anyway.

When Clarke wasn't in the drop ship Bellamy felt a little scared.

'' Don't worry Bellamy I won't scream on you. I just wanted to tell you that this is gonna be hard on you and on Clarke. You have to be there for her. She probably decided to keep him or her didn't she.''

''Yes she did.'' Said Bellamy. He knew that Abby could smell his fear all the way to the Ark.

Abby smiled. '' Look all I wanted to say was that you have to look after her. It would be nice if you would find like a place away from your camp. You would still be a leader , but Clarke needs peace. I have to go now. Tell Clarke that I love her.''

* * *

Bellamy came out the drop ship and told Clarke everything her mom said to him. '' Go pack your things and we will go in the art supplies store.'' said Bellamy. Clarke knew he was right so she went to their tent and packed a few things and waited for him at the gate.

''Octavia I will be back in the morning. please be carefull. You and Raven are in charge.'' said Bellamy and hug Octavia.

''It's ok. Just go. Clarke needs you more right now then I do. We will be ok.'' said Octavia.

Clake and Bellamy left the camp and walked into the dark woods.

* * *

**This is it guys I really hope you like it. New chapter will be coming soon. This is how I imagine the story. Please review and tell me what do you think about this. **

_Love Katja_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

Three months pass since Clarke found out she was pregnant. She and Bellamy moved to the art supplies store. Clarke's stomach was already really big. She and Octavia became really close, wich was really cool. The weren't having any problems with grounders. They made peace with them. Clarke and Anya weren't on speaking terms, but they respect each other. Finn and Raven were happy in love. Monty and Jasper are... well they are... Monty and Jasper, best friends that knew how to have fun. The Ark started sending people down on Earth. By now they send one drop ship on Earth with supplies and Clarke's mom and some other people.

Clarke's mom helped with medical stuff. She also helped Clarke with her pregnancy. Clarke and her mom were really close now. Bellamy was always there to help Clarke. They were crazy in love :)

* * *

''Morning princess'' said Bellamy and looked at Clarke. She was still in bed and yet it was in the middle of the day. Clarke smiled at him. ''Morning handsome.'' she replied. Bellamy stand up and opened the art supplies door. '' Abby! Clarke's awake.'' he said and walked to Clarke. He looked at her. '' See something you like'' said Clarke and Bellamy started to laugh. He leaned over and kissed her.

'' Morning Clarke'' said Abby. Bellamy moved away, so that Abby could check Clarke. '' Morning mom... Can I by any chance go out today. I would really like to go down to the lake and well clean myself.'' asked Clarke. Abby looked at Bellamy and said '' Well ok but Bellamy has to go with you.''

''Siriously mom? I don't go anywhere without Bellamy. You should know that. You seen us together.'' Clarke smiled and looked at Bellamy.

'' She's right. We are really hardly ever apart...'' said Bellamy. Abby didn't understand what they wanted to say. '' I will go with her.'' said Bellamy and Abby smiled.

'' Well then say it like that. You two are really... oooo would you look at the time I have to go. Clarke just be carefull.'' said Abby and run out of the art supplies store.

''What was that all about?'' asked Clarke.

'' I don't really know, she is your mom I tought you would understand her better than anyone.'' said Bellamy and helped Clarke get up.

* * *

When Abby finally escaped the love attention she bumped into Octavia.

'' Well hello Abby where are you going?'' asked Octavia

'' I have to get away from those two. They are really I mean really crazy in love. It's like they know how to read each other minds.'' said Abby.

'' I know. It's really creepy but cut in the same way.'' smiled Octavia and went with Abby to camp.

* * *

Bellamy and Clarke went to the river and Clarke got cleaned up.

'' Bellamy what are we gonna name a baby?'' asked Clarke.

'' Well I don't know. If it's a boy we can name him Bellamy Blake junior.'' he started laughing. She knew that he was joking so she started laughing to.

'' So if it's a girl she would be Clarke junior or what?''

''You know what we will put a paper on a table and when you or me remember a name we will write it down.'' said Bellamy

Clarke cleaned her self and came out of the water. '' It's you're turn now.'' she said and looked at Bellamy.

'' No. I don't need to clean up yet.''

''Well you kinda do if you want to sleep in the same bed as me tonight.'' Clarke smiled. Bellamy pulled her closer and kissed her. His hand has a round her waist pulling her closer. Clarke melted into him. She wanted this moment to last.

'' I do like sleeping next to you..'' said Bellamy toke of his clothes and went cleaned himself.

'' Can you hurry up?'' asked Clarke. she didn't feel well so that was pretty much why she wanted to go back.

'' I'm already done.'' said Bellamy and came out of water. He saw something was wrong with Clarke. ''Clarke are you ok?'' he asked. '' Yea I'm alright I just need to...'' she said and the next thing he knew she was throwing up under the closest tree.

'' We need to get back.'' said Bellamy. He gave Clarke his hand and the walked back to art supplies store.

* * *

Abby was already there. She came to check Clarke. Bellamy helped Clarke sit on a bed and then he left. He went to check if everything is ok in camp.

Abby took care of Clarke and waited for Bellamy to came back. When Bellamy came back, he woke up Abby and asked her what was wrong with Clarke. Clarke was hydrated, but she's well now. Abby left and Bellamy sit on couch and looked at Clarke. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

''Didn't your mom never told you that is rude to stare at people?'' said Clarke and smiled. Bellamy came closer to her and kissed her. He never was good at telling people what he felt, but he was pretty good at showing it. ''I love you to'' said Clarke and make some room for him to lay down. Bellamy hugged Clarke. It wasn't much that they had, but this moment, what they were feeling was enuf. They both knew that this is gonna be hard. Raising a kid isn't so easy as it might look. Clarke hold his hand and bring herself closer to him. It was then, when they realized this is their new life and they will spend it together.

**Well this is it guys. I hope you love it. Keep reviewing and maybe give me and idea about next chepter when the new baby will be born (awww:*). We need a name for a baby. **

_**Love Katja**_


End file.
